Unexpected Situation
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Love And respect are two things which ONE do with A PERSON not from HIS Post or Name ...our bond is More stronger than this silly Unexpected Situation ...WE ARE TOGETHER FOREVER... :) Again A TRIO STORY :)
1. Chapter 1

**A silly plot jumped in my mind, I really want it to write it I did**

**I simply Hope u Ppl like it If not then please don't fire Tomatoes if u Want to throw then please throw Soft drinks bottles As its too hot nowadays (hehee) *Joking* Let me know do you like it please review, I don't like to put any limit on review numbers did in past, personally don't like that Idea. **

**Silent reader, please break ur silence**

**Advance sorry for grammar And Spelling mistake**

* * *

**WARNING**

**After reading this u ppl feel rage on me *Sorry for that* But please use Polite words ok _/\\_**

**I will complete it in 3 chapters if u ppl like this chapter otherwise I will remove this one**

* * *

"Kyu kya hua, Aa gaye "

"Please sir Pareshan na kare"

"Kya pareshan na kare gaye thi bahut Usse se the alag kar dunga"

"Main aaj bhi yehi chata hoon "

"Matlab kya Digvijaye"

"Dcp sahab, Main Aaj bhi wahi chata hoon Acp Paradyuman ki haar"

"Joki na mumkin hai "

"Dcp mumkin hai"

"Matlab kya hai "

"Malab agar aap ****** "

CID BURAEU

Person Standing With a furious look, Staring at another person who observed floor design extra impressive

"Kisse pooch kar tum Bureau aaye ho daya goli lagi hai tumko samjh nhi aata"

"Sir, woh main thik tha MAin tho bass abhijeet ko dekhne aaya tha Bahut jaldi nikal gaya tha woh aaj shubha "

"Acha aaj tho koi kaam bhi nhi tha, tum ghar jayo abhi "

A voice interrupts All

"Nhi Daya Abhi Ghar nhi jana hai tumko"

"Dcp sahab daya officially leave pe hai"

"Pata hai Acp Par kuch time aur phir Yeh Jaa sakta"

"Kaisa kaam " said Acp *confused*

"Acp Tum Logo Ne yeh case tho bahut ache se handel kiya but, HQ se protocal ke hissab se tum ne Ek Officer ki Respect ko on stack kiya hai joki Legal nhi hai And for breaking protocal HQ punished You "

All Officers shocked on this revealing.

"Par Kyu Abhijeet ne kuch nhi kha aap kyu " Said Daya

"Rule's Are rules Daya "

A person entere with "Freddy Previous case ki File dedo "

All stared at the cause of Voice. He sensed Something wicked In The bureau Environment He asked

"Kya hua " No answer

"Daya Kya hua"

"Abhijeet woh Yeh "

"main btaata hoon abhijeet, " He explained to abhijeet

"But Mujhe koi problem nhi hai phir kaisa protocol "

"Protocol tho hai aur mana bhi padega "

"But " Said Daya

"Acp tum btao tum ko koi problem hai dekho acp"

"Sir please mujhe pata hai rules and regulations kya hote hai I ready to follow protocal ...Decision kya hai "

"Acp Tum demote kiye gaye ho S.I Abhijeet ki jagah "

All in subversion Watched at Abhijeet who was Looking Terrified, But Acp sir was clam, next statement makes all numb

"And S.I Abhijeet promoted to Ur Post"

"Kya Bakwas hai Haan Kya khel hai koi Kisi ko Bhi demote aur promote kardo Main nhi manta protocol ke iss desicion ko " *angry* Abhijeet

"Dekho Puri team suffer karegi Acp ko Kahi aur as a S.I Bhj denge" Dcp said

"Aise kaise " Daya

"Shant Ho jayo Sab dekho mujhe desicion Manjur hai I ready " All are looking Disagree So he used Emotional tone "kya Abb tum log meri baat bhi manoge"

All Said "sir Please Aap" All Signed, his two stubborn Officer looking Disturb.

"Abhijeet Daya "

"Sir mujhse nhi hoga bas nhi hoga Yeh apko saza hai ya mujhe " said abhijeet went to washroom

"Abhijeet sah bol rha hai yeh Humko saza hai aur kuch hhi"

"Abhijeet ko leke aayo jao" Daya calls Abhijeet, he came after so various discussion acp sirs "tum Dono kya mujhe kisi aur branch main S.I Dekh na chate ho aur problem face karte "

"Sir Aap "

"Please "Said Acp

Duo Nodded

"Ho gaya Tum logo ka, Acp Aaj 12 Baje se tum as a S.I Kaam karoge ok Aur abhijeet Acp Bake sab waise hi rhega so Bye Tc "

"TC My Foot" Abhijeet said in anger

All Are working Wordlessly, Keeping a glimpse of the watch, Here Acp sir Collecting stuff from His cabin. He looked outside found his all officer was in great anger.

At 12O'clock

Wall clock Alarmed All attention went to At cabin where Acp sir Came out

"Abhijeet," Said Acp, He saw at him "Jao Apne Cabin main "

"Sir please aap na kare Dcp Jab aayega tho humsab "

"Main dhokha Aur jooth nhi sikhya hai Tumko Joh mujhe yeh idea de rhe ho Imandari se Hoga sab Abb jao "

He went inside the Cabin with unsteady footsteps This is his father place Not his (pov) "Humes meri wajah se sir problem main phase jaate hai Dekho Aaj yeh sab meri wajah se " Daya Gazed at his buddy He can read His hurt as He knows his buddy Yet fight With The pain presented by their Deary ones Now the Computing Of this guilt.

Abhijeet enters Viewed at the chair Didn't sit He was working standing position all Looked at him from the outside cabin he was completing file In Standing position It was offensive for Acp sir, As it was Around an hour he was working in standing Posture.

"Abhijeet "

"Sir "

"Baith jao phir kaam karo "

"thik hai problem nhi hai koi "

"Meri Nhi tho idhar iss chair pe baith jao '' Indicated to the two opposite chairs

"Apki permission ke bina kabhi Baith hoon sir jo aap"

He looked at his officer in proud look than commanded "Ab main bol rha hoon Baith Jao "

"Ji " He sat Start doing work All officer looked at Smile *thinking* Sab thik hai, But their happiness lived short ... A person entered

All Susurrate "Acp Digvijay"

"Ji main"

"Kaise aana hua Acp digvijaye" Said Acp

"Call me sir S.I " Acp Divijaye taunted

Daya Came with Range

"Tum Kyu Aaye ho "

"Officer Mind Ur Language, Aur kisi ko jara bhi Pata nhi hai Ek Acp Jab aata hai Tho woh Acp se baat karta hai Kisi Officer se nhi Call ur Acp "

Freddy went and informed abhijeet about His arrival

"Aap kaise aaye hai"

"Acp abhijeet yeh lijiye" He forward a letter

"Yeh kya hai "

" Iss ke mutabik main ACP Pradyman par nazar rakhne aaya hoon Kahi koi gadbad"

"Hum HAr kaam immandari se karte hai sir " Freddy said in range

"Thik hai thik hai Tho Acp Abhijeet koi problem "

Abhijeet bang the letter hard on table "Nhi" He went out "Main aata hoon "

Digvijay Sit in rest Room from where he can observe every corner of bureau All officer working on their desk's Including Acp sir Who is working on Abhijeet table, He found in his sons table Most of the files are Complete or half complete... when he opened his computer trio wallpaper was present Then *thinking*"Yeh sab files tho Abhi Kafi time hai inki Deadline ko Esko adat hai kaam rakhne ki Itna Shanti se kaam kar rhe hai sab " He observed Surrounding His Elder son Is still missing from scene.

"Daya "

"Sir, "

"Abhijeet ko bulao Abhi yeh Duty hours hai "

"Jii"

Daya Call Abhijeet ... As Because of Digvijay. he was bond to be in bureau

"Abhijeet "

"Aa rha hoon " Answer In heavy voice than cuts the call

Acp examined his younger sons Face expression, "Kya Baat Hai "

"Sir kuch nhi abhijeet Aa rha hai "

Digvijaye Siting inside *thinking * Aree Yeh Sab bahut Shant hai kuch karna padega. He came out fron Rest Room Said "Apke Acp sab kuch jada hi Azad mizazi Hai Jo Iss tarah Chhod ke chale gaye bureau"

All Gave A fiery glance to him, remain silent Because of Acp sir's Presence. Another hand Acp Sir in Anger it was intolerable for him anyone can taunt his sons, Whatever the circumstances before he can answer A voice came

"Sabko Apki Tarah Rest Room Ki Khursi (Chair) Todhne Ki Khushi Naseeb nhi hoti Hai Digvijaye"

"Tum mera Naam Le rhe ho " said Digvijaye

"Ek Acp dusre Acpko tho Naam se bula hi sakta hai Kyu " Smirked

Digvijaye Feels Loss Of words "Rest room Jaa rha Hoon" (Pov) Bahut Tedhi cheez hai sab yeh Huhuuu Dekhta hoon Kab tak. He went Into rest room Acp Turned To Abhijeet

"Kha the "

"Woh woh Main "

Acp sir Going to roar He saw Digvijay So Said, "Apko Abhi Bureau Hoke order Karna chaiye Hum sabko, Sir ".

Abhijeet Looked at him with agony (Whispered) "Plzz sir" Slammed His hand In Cabin door.

"An shhhhhh" Came from acp sir Mouth.

Daya Looked Both In Pain. He was just Waiting for this day end.

Inside Acp sir Cabin

Abhijeet came out from cabin Noiselessly came near to Acp's desk (his Own Desk) Acp looked at him Going to stand, he put hand on his shoulder with a pleading grace Which a father can't neglect In That Silence Abhijeet Picked his all Incomplete file and put All file which has to sigh by acp sir, said considering at restroom

"Yeh Files Cid ke Asli acp Ki sign se hi HQ main Accepted hongi " moved back to Cabin sat on the chair Start completing them

At Night

Abhijeet looked at the watch showing at 9 O'clock. He came out from the cabin said to all

"Chalo sab log ab jao, Baki kal good night "

All start binding their work, he notices two people still stuck to chair "Daya"

* * *

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello every one thank you so much for liking this idea Sach bhut d_

_ar lag rha tha but Aap sab ne tho sara tension hi khatm kar diya THANKX _

_Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake _**

* * *

All start binding their work, he notices two people still stuck to chair "Daya"

"Haan Abhijeet, tum bhi jao "

"tum nhi chal rhe "

"Nhi " rolled his eyes towards Acp sir who is involved in files he speaks loud so that he can hear, he was aware that his father is listing everything yet he is doing

Acp proceed to pretend involved in work his ear are busy in duo conversation

"Nhi matalb kya abhijeet"

"Nhi matlab nhi samjhe"

Acp sir shooked his head begin binding his work A winning smile placed in Abhijeet lips where Daya throw a "Now I Understand " look Abhijeet Raised his eyes

"Wah boss acp sir ko order bhi nhi kiya aur kaam bhi ho gaya" *whishpered*

"Order nhi kar sakta yr par haq tho hai na Abhi iss Digvijye ki band bajata hoon" he moved to rest room *knock*

"Aree Acp Abhijeet App"

"Jii main poochne aaya tha"

"Kya pocchne"

"Dinner kiya apne Digviyae "

"Jii kiya"

"Ache se kiya na"

"Jii Acp sahab bahut "

"Badhiya bahut ache Aab yaha se jayenge lenge ya Apna bistar bhi bureau rest room main lagane ka irada hai apka " *speaked in teasing still Smile tone*

Daya was enjoying his pal's teasing session where Acp sir thinking "Tho Acp Abhijeet Akhir Aa gye apne rang main Hmm roku kya SIrrrr ko nhi rhene deta hoon maza tho humko bhi aa rha hai "

Digvijye slipped from seen "Main chalta hoon "

"Aree suniye tho diggg.."

"Abhijeet Gaya yr woh "

"Aise kaise chala gaya rukna tha usko" Grinning teeth

"taki uski aur izzat ke sath bezzati kar sakte humare ACP SIRR kyu sahi bola na Daya" Acp taunt, Daya looked at his buddy who went to his silent zone

Abhijeet went near to daya handover keys "Sir ko ghar chhod dena aur khud chale jana cab hai bhar keys le jao main dono keys le aaya tha ghar ki "

"Tum "

"Aata hoon thodi der main beeach nhi jaa rha hoon hmm aata hoon "

"Apko SIR nhi bolna tha usko sir "

"amin ne tease"

"Woh kuch cheeze par mazak pasand nhi "

"Daya Main "

"Aap guilt mat ho sir Boss khud bolta hai ki woh over react karta kabhi kabhi par phir khuba khud normal ho jata hai "

"Ya pretend karta hai kaun jane daya"

"Nhi sir "

"Apnee aapko samjho tho thik hai par mujhe nhi daya chalo apne boss ka order follow karo waise bhi aaj Off tha upar se injured the phir bhi baithe the bureau "

"uske liye Boss hai sir aap na mera BP bhadye"

Both grinned at there situation as they both are in horror of One name is Abhijeet, they like this terror which fully loved filled care concern

Otherside

Abhijeet was walking into a small street, short cut road for Duo home from bureau he put his hand in his pocket, Some time Walking like a common person can give sooth, he removed his watch from his wrist, then his coat Fold his sleeves sat on footpath bench outside a park Start looking in a way where A person came gave chocolate to his son with smile And move to another person whom son he is both are looking Happy with few Minute chit chat . Abhijeet mesmerizing the bond between because it's rare to see such seen nowadays ppl Are so busy in life they don't have time for there Family. He smiled Again start walking *Thinking* "Daya tho sir ko daant bhi deta hai par main Kabhi bhi sar par aise" than he remembers his words.

_**Flashback start**_

**_"Kha chale gye the sir aap humare gale ke niche niwala nhi utar rha tha"_**

**_"haa woh tho dikh rha hai" teasing from his mentor _**

**_"Main ne tho subha hi breakfast kiya hai" his shy answer_**

**_flashback end_**

He reached home *ting tong* "yeh Daya pata nhi kha ghussa hai hai" Door opens with ateasing "Aa gaye janab" Abhijeet get his pal's teasing answered "Kyu janab apko nhi dikh rha "

"bako Mat sath kyu nhi aaye"

"jarur aata sath "

"Kyu nhi aate sath"

"Ache se jante ho Daya main sath aata tho "

"Tho kya"

"Danga ho jata mere aur ACP sir ke beech"

"Acha bhaut khub bole janab DANGA tum karte danga sir se "

"Kyu nhi kar sakta aisa Protocol mane ke liye Kya karu main unke sath pyaar do baate tho hongi nhi"

"Hmm ...Janab main bahut himaat hai aa gayi danga karenge Sir ke Are koi rasta tha"

"Koi Rasta nikala gaya Sirf uss DCP ki BAkwas ko sir ne maan liya "

Daya try to answer, Abhijeet warned "Daya Jada Bolo Mat Dimagh Garam hai mera abhi koi ulta decision le lunga aur jab tak main nhi chahta koi pata nhi kar sakta main kya kar rha hoon itna tho past Experience hai hi tumko mera " moved to his room

Daya sat on sofa with THUD **anger** "Wah Bade Bhaiya Ki Dhamki suno_ *Dimagh Garam hai mera abhi koi ulta decision le lunga* _Had hai abb kuch bolo bhi na kya yr Admi hai ki Mujhe frustate karne ke liye Bolta hai kya URGHhhhhhhhhh"

Inside Room (abhijeet)

"Haan Karunga Danga Aur kya Karu Hq se Lad tho sakta nhi na Unka decision Change kar sakta hoon Mayi-Baap hai Bhai Humare hq wale man tho kar rha hai kasie bhi yeh Punishment cancel ho jaye "

Daya was listing his Bhai's all *blabla* So answered *teasing tone* "Woh tabhi hogi jab apko punishment dede HQ ACP SAHAB " shouted from dinning

Abhijeet listen Open Door in range Run towards Daya "Main tujhe marunga agar ACP bola mujhe dubara samjha Jahil admi, Ullu" Daya Run from seen. he start biting his nail than "Hm Baat tho iss bhallu ne sahi boli, " looked at Up "Thanx mere yr" went to his room Laid on bed with "Good night Abhijeet babu, be ready for a bad morning " *smiled closed his eyes *

In Acp sir Home

He was Siting with closed eyes With peaceful smile respect and love given by his Officers Was more than this "Bekaar Sa Punishment " He really doesn't bother Of all this protocol but he genuinely overwhelmed by his love and respect.

A new day with New hurdles with new goals and Beliefs waiting for them

* * *

DREAM is Family will update on next Sunday... Hidden Concern Will update on Thursday - Friday ...Relation bond By love On Monday ...

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank u so much for ur review _

_Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake _**

* * *

A new morning rose with different struggles and Power ...Three people with different ...Are ready to fight from situation

One is ready to fight with soothing smile, While Other decised to enter inside the ring and fight, While AnOther was unwillingly become Silent audiance ...

Cid Mumbai

All Oficer entry inside bureau one by one Duo also stepped down by his Quill And Acp sir too came Trio enter inside bureau all Officer wish them they wish them back with smile. Unintentionally, Acp moved towards his cabin same time Digvijaye came "Kha jaa rhe hai Pardyuman jii " Acp sir get his teasing and relised his mistake so he steped back "Kahi nhi sir"

Where All officer looking so much hurt, abhijeet imediatetly moved to Recored room Daya to his desk in range ...Acp looked at all Showed them thumb "I m Ok don't worry" All smile a bit then continue there work ...Daya looked at recorde room than moved to the his Pal ...when he entered found his pal banging File

"Abhijeet file phenkne se sab thik ho jayega kya"

*silence* only *phat phad * noise from files

"Kya bachpana hai Abhijeet "

"Dekho daya Dimagh mat khao waise bhi uss DSLR ne already dimagh kha rakha hai "

"DSLR" *confused* "yeh kya hai"

**"DCP SPECIAL LANGOOR RINO"**

Daya looked at his sharp Buddy than burst is laungter "Kya boss" *hahaaha* "Tum bhi Langoor " *Phuuuffffhaahaa* "Waise Langoor Rino dono ek sath kyu"

"Langoor from upper chamber" *indicated to brain* "aur Rino By "

"Samjh gaya boss Rino kha se "

"Good"

"Abb chalo Acp sahab "

"Chalo " He moved

"Tho bade bhaiya Acp sahab se naraz hai" *murmurred* "Yeh in dono ka matter hai main nhi padta bich main "

Abhijeet came moved to cabin ...Acp sir look at frim step of abhijeet while moving in cabin (pov) Itni Asani yeh maan jaye aisa tho ho nhi sakta pata nhi kya chal rha hai iske dimagh main " He look inside Cabin where his sharpshine collecting some files ...

"Rajat cabin main jara"

"Sir"

Acp look him with consatant glare he simply avoid those scanner eyes and handover some files to Rajat

"Yeh lo Jao HQ submit kardo "

"Sir yeh file kaun si hai"

"Hai kuch important file jao jaisa bol hai karo dimgh mat lagao jada samjhe "

"Ji jii sir" He took file went for HQ

Acp looked at him before he asked abhijeet "Main aata hoon informer se milke" run from scene

"Hasshh bach gaya nhi tho acp sahab sara plan nikalwa lete mujh se beta abhijeet bachke rhna mote ko shak nhi hua par tum Acp sahab se nhi bach sakte " his phone rings

"haan freddy"

"Fforensic lab acha aata hoon"

All present in lab he entered found Digvijaye was present their "Aap yaha bhi"

"Jii woh nazar"

"Arghhh thik hai " *rolled his eyes* " kuch btaa rhe hai yah"

"Bata rha hoon yr suno" he start explaining the scene to all " Acp sahab samjhe aur yeh file hai " he looked at Acp pradyuman (he was unaware of present scene as he was working central lab from last 3 days )

Divijaye take this as a chance to humiliat "Acp sahab ko file aap ko deni chahiye" Slunkhe gave a not interested look to him "Kaun kare is drama ke sath bakwas " he picked file

Abhijeet looked at digvijye face's smirk than moved and stand at back of acp sir when salunkhe sir gave file he snatched file with " hum bhi hai"

" Abhijeet thik ho "

"Kya sir hum se dar gaye kya kahi apki mistakes na"

"Mistake Meri mistake tum nikalo abhijeet babu Aap ko btaa doon Forensic expert main hoon app nhi ek cheez nhi samjh aaye gi agar main na karu Explain"

"Acha thik hai dekh lenge" he rushed out

All looked at abhijeet gave Smirk smile to Digviyae. He simply avoid them (pov) Bahut smart samjhte ho khud ko abhijeet ..

In cid bureau

All are discussing plan in special room. abhijeet phone rings he looked at all than acp sir who gave him look "Phone Yaha" he down his head "excuse me" he picked call with "Hm bolo"

"Acha thik hai"

"Thank you " Call end

"Woh Khabri ka call tha important tha tho " he gave explaination which is very A kid who caught red handed.

"Hmm hope khabri ka hi ho" Said Acp sir in teasing tone

He looked down while daya was confued on sudden change in tone of his brother so father

"Chalo hope sabko samjh aa gaya hai abhi lunch time hai uske baad file complete karo aur plan re-check karte hai hm"

All moved to cafeteria, Abhijeet moved out from bureau. Freddy stop him "Sir aap lunch time kha jaa rhe hai"

"Aa rha hoon freddy "

"Par sir"

"Freddy plz jaruri hai" he moved. Daya came from behind put his hand on his shoulder "usko janedo jada der usse yeh sa jhela nhi jata"

"Daya sir Abhijeet sir jada karke bhar rhete hai 2 dn se aise tho itni garmi main pareshan jo jayenge "

"Woh yaha rhega tho yeh DSLR pareshan karega"

"DSLR yeh kaun "

"Boss ne Naam diya iss digvijaye ko **DCP SPECIAL LANGOOR RINO**"

Freddy start lunghing "Abhijeet sir bhi mast Naam dete hai"

"haan bhai abhijeet sir hai woh "

"sahi hai sir"

"chalo abb chale main kuch kha lo warna boss bahut gussa hoga"

Here Abhijeet Reached the back side of the building. Looking at the sky with a smile than he heard two cars stopping voice Smiled with "Bingo"... start moving to the bureau with a slow and carefree step from a fine distance, he looked found DCP with Dig and some other HQ officers hopped down from Car And moved inside bureau than he saw all including Acp sir daya Also moved to the bureau (pov) "Chalo Bhai entry dene ka time aa Gaya Hai"

* * *

Hello friends ...here is the chappy i know main isko 3 chapters main khatam karne ka bola tha par ... Mere hath main bahut chot aayi hai tho jitna mere pass likha hua tha utna Update kar rhi hoon main long Chappy likhne ka socha tha

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank u so much for ur review _

_Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake _**

* * *

"Chalo Bhai entry dene ka time aa Gaya Hai"

"Sabhi apna kaam karo Sir hum conference room main baat karte hai" Said Acp sir. he heared from entarance

"Daya Abhijeet ko bhejo"

"Jii sir"

He turnrd to go "Daya"

Daya looked at him "Aayo Aayo sahab Kand kar diya congo."

He simply hid his eyes"Sir"

"Bula rhe hai Tareef jo horhi hai tumhari chalo conference room"

Both entered Daya was at front while Abhijeet was Down head position Exactly like A School going kid standing in front of his father after doing any blunder in school

"S.I Abhijeet may I asked You what is this"

Abhijeet gazed up answer "File sir" Again he saw at Acp who gave in Firey Graze

"I Know Inspector Par main yeh pooch rha hoon ki apne yeh files apni sign karke HQ bhej di Acp sir ke Sign Jaha hone the apne aisa kyu Kiya"

"Sir I was Posted as Acp of CID mumbai from last two days so i did "

"Temporary tha Acp sir ko Apke punishment tha Inspector aap yeh jante the phir Aap koi naye aaye officer nhi hai Jo apko kuch pata na ho"

"I am Sorry sir "

"You are accepting your mistake"

"yes sir"

"So, Har cheez ki ek saza hoti hai inspector "

"I know sir I m Ready for it"

"Good so, Acp pradyuman " Acp sir looked at dig "Aap Aaj se Apni post sambhale waise tho yeh apki punishment 1 mahine tak Continue karne ka protocol tha but, Now Abhijeet is under protocol And inspector Aap Apni Iss Unprofessional Working attitude ke liye 4 dyas Suspension par hai, "

Abhijeet looked at than looked Down "sir" he simply put his batch and gun on table "May i leave" Dig answered "yes"

Digvijaye teased"Acp bane ka bada shauk hai Abhijeet Babu"

Abhijeet looked at him smiled Went near his ear whispered "jah aake aapi thinking ability expire hoti hai na, Wha se main sochta hoon Sirr "

Didvijaye Looked at him With stormy eyes. where Abhijeet gave him a tantalizing smile indicating from fingers to keep quiet.

After some time All HQ Officer and DCP moved from the Bureau. All get to know about the matter

"Mujhe pata sir Abhijeet sir jo files de rhe hai jo aaj jana nhi hai phir bhi" Rajat said in guilt

"Rajat Jante nhi ho tum usko bahut mahan hai sahab jaan ke kiya sab janta tha Iska dimagh Daya"

"sir"

"Bulayo isko bureau Abhi ke abhi "

"Sir " Daya called him "Boss phone utha lo tumhare chakar main sabki pared ho rhi hai yr"

"Hello"

"Abhijeet tum"

"Aa rha hoon, Cafeteria main hoon "

Daya looked at his phone (pov) "Yeh admi hai ya Astrologer " to acp sir "Aa rha hai "

Mean time Abhijeet Entered

"Aayo Ayyo"

Abhijeet feel embarrassed

"Kyu Bhai Jab galat file submit kar rhe the Acp sahab Sign kar rhe the Tab nhi pata tha ki Yeh sab sunna padega Ya jab Suspension sign ho rha tha"

Abhijeet standing down hai hearing

"Guru jii upar dekhe Jara"

All were looked at acp sir then try to control there laugh. Daya was feeling sad for a buddy but other hands he thinks "Nhi Sahi hai isko jarurat hai Acha bahut ulta dimagh chlata hai "

"Abhijeet" Acp sir shouted

"Sorry sir" in low pitch

"Sorry put your sorry in your pocket damn it" he banged on table

"Meri ankho ke samne se chale jao tum abb "

Abhijeet moved out from bureau.

"Kya kaam nhi kuch move back to work now " Acp sir shout to all

Abhijeet Looked back (pov) "yeh Apki jagah lene se tho acha hai hi sirr"

_Flashback _

_"Hey Abhijeet"_

_"Aree Mihir"_

_"Haan bhai Aur tum btao kya chal rha hai"_

_"Job chal rhi hai yr Apna btao"_

_"Mera tho wahi hai Acha abhijeet sunaa hai Aaj kal Acp Bane ho yr"_

_"Aree yr HQ ka naya tarika hai "_

_"Acha hai bhai ...HQ ka dekhe rhena Kahi ACP ki khursi ka chaska na lag jaye tho Acp sir se jalan hone lage" he teased him _

_Abhijeet Face become pale. He never think like that he dont want to Be Acp and Jeolusy From Acp sir Aur from any other was Out of Syllubus he managed to say _

_"Kya yr MIHIR main aisa hoon kya"_

_"Nhi yr Abhijeet serious mat ho tum main Mazak kar rha hoon aur dusra duniya main power ek cheez hoti hai sabko achi lagti hai boss bas aise hi bola Acha bye tc"_

_"Hmm take care bye"_

_He went from there but words of Mihir Ringing in his ears "__dekhe rhena Kahi ACP ki khursi ka chaska na lag jaye tho Acp sir se jalan hone lage"_

_Flashback end _

He was very much engross in past he didnt notice he reached home ...Opens the door enter inside moved to his room Sat on couch he don't now when he drifft into sleep

Here in CID BUREAU

Acp sir furming in Anger he want to Slap him But can't do he know the reason "Suspension kisi Problem ka solution Dusri Problem Se kaise hota hai Ajeeb ladka hai Aur sahab Sorry sir "

He came to all "Chalo jao baki kaam kal good night"

All bind there work and start moving to there home

"Daya"

"Jii sir"

"Main aaj tumhare sath chal rha hoon "

"Jii sir"

Both moved to Quill sit inside silently. Daya looked at his mentors face found anger still present (pov) "Abhijeet ki pared hogi aaj " He try to save his buddy he clear his throat "Si..."

"Daya Tum chup se mujhe ghar tak leke chal rhe ho ya main cab bulwa lu"

"Nhi sir Sorry sir "

"Good"

Daya Nodded in head in no (pov) "Senior inspector Abhijeet you Are dead today"

They drove to home Acp sir Jumped From quill went to Door without waiting for daya as he was damn angry on his sharp shine doorbell rings Abhijeet opens the door

"Da..." his Words Struck him his throat After endowing his fatherly figure standing in front in his super angry avatar

"Si..sirr Aap"

"Hmm main "

He pused him Aside entered in side

"Kya karu Aaj kal Tumko kaam karna nhi hota hai Aram chaiye ya phir galat karna hota hai ..."

Daya was also present there he now his buddy is also angry on acp sir decision and that Word DANGA from his pal mouth was trobling him

"Kyu S.I sahab Itna dimagh kaise chalta hai aapka ultee kaamo main " Abhijeet closed his eyes to controol him self

"Kya hai bolena Ya phir mujhe pareshan karne tumko maza aata hai ...Ek problem kya solution nikala hai Bhai wahh ek aur problem file galat dedi woh tho sirf 4 din ka suspension de gaye back records ache hai iss liye warna pooch sakta hoon aisa bhi kaunsa phansi pe latkya gaya tha mujhe joo.."

"Sir Please...Sirrr enough" two voice at same time

"What Please Daya haan Isko Samjho Sir enough Jara bolenge Abhijeet kya enough "

"Sir bass Aap kuch bole par yeh sab " He protested

"Bolunga Kya bola rha tha Unprofesional Working Attitude Aise sabd suune se acha hai ki mujhe"

"Aur Apko Meri wajah se Koi protocol ya kuch bhi jhelna pade yeh mujhe Phasi jaisa hai"

"Acha tho yeh aise karoge"

"Haan karunga Baar baar karunga "

"Abhijeet " shouted

"Nhi sir Aapka haq aap bole main ready par please main ne kuch galat nhi kiya kuch bhi "

"Haan ek bahar ka Insaan aake meri Training ko Question karke gaya do sabdo se _Unprofessional Attitude _Tum ne kuch nhi kiya kuch tumko kyu farq padga"

"Aapki training ko question kiya sir apko itna bura laga meri tho niyat par question ho gaye log mujhe bolne lage ki kahi main Apse inn post ke liye Jalne na Lagun Yeh suspension unbato se lakh acha hai " he said in painful tone

Daya And Acp looked at him in pain both can understand the pain. "Kis ne bola abhijeet aur mujhe kyu nhi btaya"

"Kisi ek ne bola daya kya farq padta hai, par sbke dimagh main chal rha hoga na "

"Wah Aaj kal logo ki sunne lage ho "

"Haan Laga hoon kyu ki sahi bol rhe hai woh ..bahar wale jab dimagh laga rhe hai tho jinko apna samjha hai woh nhi soch rhe honge aur rhi baat galat sahi ki tho Muhje jo sahi laga main ne kiya aur koi safsosh nhi hai mujhe iss baat ka " he marched to his Room

Acp looked at his fading figure Daya came for rescue "Sir woh gussa"

"Mujhe mat samjho Daya Ki woh kya par yeh btao yeh bakwas khase aayi iske dimagh main"

"Pata nhi sir kal kuch late aaya tha aur pareshan bhi tha Mujhe laga iss sab chakar main tense hai baat tho sahi se karta hai nhi aaj kal "

"Ek no. " his words remain incomplete

"Kya karu main daya Na tho mujhe Gussa aa rha hai iske upar na koi pyaar dikhne wala kaam kiya hai aisi Harqat "

"Sir Abhijeet rishto ko leke Bahut jada posessive hai hai usko dar rheta hai uske gine chune rishte Bikar na jaye iss liye aisi harkat kar jata hai "

"ek baar nhi hazar baar smjhaya hai ki koi rishta nhi jaraha nhi phir kyu itna dar aur kyu mujhe leke kyu"

"Shayad aap usko baar - baar galat samjh lete hai hai iss liye"

"Yeh baat tum jante ho sabse jada bharosha uss pe hi hai mujhe"

"Woh iss baat par yakin nhi kar pa rha hai sir"

Acp Looked at closed Room "Bahar kab nikle ga yeh "

"Kal suhbha se phele yeh darwaja nhi khule ga sir"

* * *

Okk Friends here is the second last chappy ... One more thing last Chappy will be bit late as I m planing to update HC and DIF first ...

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

* * *

"Kal suhbha se phele yeh darwaja nhi khule ga sir"

Acp Sir Looked at his Younger sons Face ...

"Main chalta hoon Kal ki tum bhi chutti lelo Subha Ayunga "

Daya Nodded in yes As he was feeling Really very sleepy Acp sir moved out from duo house Abhijeet looked at his father going figure from his room's Balcony "I Am Sorry sir Really sorry".

Daya Glanced at closed Doors, Moved to his Room.

_Flashback_

_"Daya Uff yr yeh DSLR Jeene nhi dega"_

"_Kya hua hai Ab "_

_"Yrr Itne Officers hai Bureau Main Kisi ko bh Order karu main kya farq padta hai Par nhi Acp sir Ko kyu nhi bolta main kuch usko problem kahi ka"_

_"Woh problem banke hi aaya hai Abhijeet samjhe Wahi kar rha hai Tandh rakho lo Pani piyo"_

_"Chhod yr Tu nhi samjhega"_

_Flashback end_

"Itna Na Samjh Nhi Hoon ki tumhari Dil ki uljhan Na suljha sakta Ek mauka Tho dete Abhijeet" *THINK* Laid on bed Drift into sleep due to Stress and tierdness

Inside Abhijeet's Room

"Hoga Koi Tarika Socha Sakta tha Par Mujhe iss situation se instantly bachna Tha Iss lye yeh kiya Kise samjhun aur kya... Ki Nhi dekh sakta main Acp Sir ko Jukthe hua halaki Aaj Main unka sar bahut jhuka diya Par " He closed his eyes tightly "Jo Kabhi nhi chaha Anjane Wahi kar diya Par mera dar bhi tho galat nhi Abhijeet ka tho koi Wajood hi nhi tha Agar woh na hote phir mere niche woh kaise " clutch his hairs ...Moved to Drawer Opens it Take out Sleeping pills ...

Next Morining

Abhijeet Opens His eyes Looked around Sat on bed ruffle his hair Than Moved out "Breakfast bna deta hoon daya ke Liye " He starts cooking breakfast, Daya Came downstairs in his formal Abhijeet looked at him

"Itni jaldi kha jaa rhe ho bureau ka time Abhi nhi hua"

"Kaam hai Kuch "

"Acha thik hai Yeh lo Breakfast"

"Hmm..do"

They have their Breakfast In silence as no one Wants to talk about yesterday conflict Abhijeet feels sad on his pal's Silence yes he wants that he question him so he can Clear his point Daya Moved out "Bye Tc"

"Daya"

"Haan"

"Lunch Skip mat karna aur Aram se Jana quill Speed main mat chlana "

"Ok " He nodded

Abhijeet saw at his pal's Going figure then he checks to watch Strikes 7:30 He Checks his phone No message from His fatherly Figure was there He was Confuse "Acp sir Gussa hai ya Dukhi Meri kal ki harkat se tho Mujhe lagta hai Abb woh meri Sakal bhi dekhke Irritate Honge Acha hai Kamse kaam Abb Agli baar itna dukh nhi hoga unko "

Otherside

"Acha Suno Sirf tea lake do breakfast nhi karna "

"Sahab par"

"Ramu Please"

"Jii" He came with tea ...Gave him

"Thankx" After Having his Tea he moved to his Work place

CID bureau

All officers are present ...

"Good morning freddy sir"

"Good morning Pankaj"

Acp Sir enters

"Good Morning sir" All wished him he simply nodded A glance at the empty Chair of his Sharpshooter walked to Cabin sat on chair Swipe the screen of his phone Click on "My contact" rub his finger on a Number Clicked on it than Switched off his PhoneStart checking file Agin his Sight moved on photo frame present in his cabin Trio was smiling whole heartily Click was After HD CASE Some line hit him

_"Sir gali baar mujh se yeh nhi hoga aap pe goli chlana " person hold his year ( Ref : Acp pradyuman giraftar)_

_"Sir aap chala digiye goli " Person said with frim tone (Ref : Revengeful Saga)_

_"Sir Chale jaye yaha se warna main goli mar lunga Apne Aap ko " person put Gun On his head Just to save him (Ref : Akhiri Chunauti )_

_And many Countless Moment_

_"Main hoon na Sir "_

_"It's ok sir"_

_"HQ walo ko main dekh lunga aap jaye"_

He came out from his memory lane After a knock ! ! ...he looked His Younger son was standing

"Aayo daya"

"Sir"

"kaisa hai "

"Pareshan hai "

"Kal ki baat se jada pareshan hoga ..tum ne poocha kis ne bola yeh "

"Nhi sir main nhi poocha na uss ne btaya Mujhe .." He Clear his throat "Woh sir..mujhe"

"Aram se bolo daya "

"Sir Aap pooch le usse Woh Apko I mean Aap Dono Mujhe Bridge Bnake Baat karne ke bjaye khud aagar Baat kare Tho " he looked at his father

"Nhi Daya Wajah chahe Jo bhi ...Tarika Galat tha Aur main Kisi Galat ko sahi ka Medal nhi dunga "

"Sir... Na main Abhijeet Ko samjha sakta hoon aur Abhi main itna Kabil nhi hua ki Apko kuch samjha saku Jaise aap dono ko thik lage" He moved from cabin

"Haar baar nhi samjha Sakta main Aap dono ko rishte bich Understanding Sirf case main hi dikhti hai Pyaar ke saath saman ke sath Jab ek dusre ke Decision ka Saman karna aayega na thabhi Kuch ho sakta hai aur yeh Aap dono ko khud relise karna hoga " (pov) he start his work

Another side

Abhijeet Roaming to and fro. He dailed no "Hello"

"Daya"

"Hm Kya hai"

"acp sir hai "

"Haan hai Apne cabin main "

"Acha" He stoped than again "Wohh...daya tum woh"

"Abhijeet please yeh mat soachna main tumhari taraf se koi safai dene jaa rha hoon ok "

"Main ne aisa kab kha"

"Mujhe laga Btaa doon ...Clear kar dena chaiye apna point Acha hota hai" He teased

"Jada mat bolo ...Bye " He cut call as his Pal become over smart day by day

"Galat kiya par kiya tho sir ke liye hi ek baar unko mujh se poochna" He again pressed his head ...

Both were soundless in his place this time ACP not requested for withdrawing his suspension in HQ nor give any Explanation, DCP was Shocked by such a cold behave of ACP towards His Favorite Officer Other hand Abhijeet was feeling guilty for all his words, It was the last day of his Suspension. These 4 days Are difficult as Daya was silent neither he has spoken About Acp sir behave in Bureau Nor he Asked any question Silence of his buddy hurting him The team Came Once to him else only Freddy was the person who calls at night daily.

* * *

"Sir Aap please"

"Daya Par main kasie"

"Aap dost hai unke"

"Haan hoon par jante hona woh kitna ziddi hai dekh rhe ho bacho jaise muh bnake baitha hai"

"Aapko kya lag rha hai DR. sahab Sirf apka Dost bacha ban ke mera bhi baitha hai ek sabd nhi bol rha hai ...Main poochu iska itezar hai ..."

"Pooch lo"

"nhi sir Jab main kuch karta hoon tho khud explain karu sahab ko Par jab khud kuch kare tho Main poochu "

"Daya "

"Sir please aap baat kare unse please "

"main try karta hoon"

Salunkhe sir try to talk About Matter with Acp sir But he get a Cold answer "Mujhe koi baat nhi karni hai "

"par kyu Acp"

"Koi Reason nhi hai baat karne ka galti ki saza mili mujhe mili thi meri galti ki usse mili hai uski " he marched out

Salunkhe sir forward words to daya"yeh kha apke Acp sahab me Meri mano Rhene do Naraz khud hi suljha lenge Mattter trust me jada der yeh dono Ek dusre se naraz nhi rhe payenge Bas Abhijeet ki joining ho jaye Aaj ho gi na"

"jii sir aaj hai Aa rhe hai hum bureau "

"Chalo acha hai Bye "

"Bye"

he looked at his Pal's Room "Boss main chata tha Jab bureau aaj jao tho Acp sr smile karke mile tumse Par shayad tumko Daant hi khani padegi "

"Abhijeet ready"

Abhijeet came in his formals "Haan chalo" They did With their brakfast then went to bureau

In BUREAU

All greet them with smile specially Abhijeet sir ...

"Sir Aaj maza aaye Lab jane main"

Abhijeet smile by this statement. All start doing their work acp Sir entered Found his Whole team working Most important his Eleder son was present All looked at Acp sir So they Greet him "Good morning " He also replied with smile (pov) "Aaj ki morning sach main Good" He make astrict Glance at Abhijeet who was looking at him. Abhijeet down his eyes Daya noticed Feel sad for his Buddy.

A case was report

"Boss Mujhe lagta hai iss wood factory main hi gadbad hai"

"hmm Daya " To all "raid hi tyari karo "

All make plan for raid ...went for Raid

Wood Factory

All officer take their position ...start searching when they found ..what they want

"Sir deal idhar hi ho rhi hai"

"Purvi tum nazar rakho hum aa rhe hai"

All moved to purvi's side ...When they camr to Form

"Kuch madad Chaiye"

Goons Screams "CID" And *BANG**BANG* begins ...All get arrested ...But One goons pull Out Small yet sharp knife, stabbed ...All becoe shock multiple screams "Aahhhhh"

"Sirrrrr"

"Abhijeeetttt"

His grip losen from the goons who try to escape but freddy caught him and slaped ...Daya rum towards his buddy

"abhijeet"

Abhijeet Opens his eyes with "Ahnnnmm ...Main thik hoon koi bahut badi chot nhi"

"Chup raho tum purvi Tum mere sath chalo freddy sachin tum in sabko leke jao "

Abhijeet, Daya And purvi went To hospital . She was driving where daya was siting with Abhijeet head him his lap.

In HOSPITAL

Abhijeet taken for treatment...Daya was Walking to and fro ...Doctor came

"Karan Abhijeet"

"Daya Relax Abhijeet is all ok ..Kuch hi hua usko wound Ghera hai par koi internal injury nhi hai 3 din minimum rest karna hoga usko meds "

"Karga main hoon na "

"Woh tho pata hai par please Aaj kaam se kaam Hospital main ruk jaye iss ke liye mentally prepare karo"

"Ok thik aaj rukega"

"Bhagna jaye"

"Kaaraan "

"Kya Karan Hospital nhi Park samjh ke rakhe hai Apke bhai"

"Acha Baba Thik hai "

"Waise Fees"

Daya looked at him found his dr friend is in naughty mood "Boss se mango "

Karan make a face "unsse Fees mein Aaj hospital Ruk jane ki bheekh Mang leta hoon "

Daya Launged "Sahi hai mang lo"

"Abby"

Nurse inform him About a emergency case...Daya indicats "Jaa " Karan gave him "Baad main milta hoon"

In BUREAU

All enters With Goons ...Acp sir came fron cabin "Le aaye Barat"

All nodded as they tense about deary sir Acp sir sense some tension "Kya hua aur Yeh dono kha hai"

"Sir woh Abhijeet " Acp sir alert "Kya hua usko"

"Woh unko Chaku Lagi hai " Than freddy narrated All

"Hospital kaun sa"

"City hospital " Acp sir rushed with "Freddy chalo"

Freddy follow him else remain in Bureau. He reached hospital

"Daya"

Daya looked at him "Sir"

"Kaisa hai "

"Thik hai"

" kaise karta hai yeh kaam ek nayi musibat sar leke baitha rheta hai "

Daya looked confuse what to answer so he said "pata nhi sir"

"Hosh kab tak aaye ga"

"Ek ghante main sir"

After one hour Nurse Inform about Abhijeet consiouse. All rushed Towards room But their step Stop by a voice

* * *

Okk Friends here is the second last chappy ... One more thing last Chappy will be bit late as I m planing to update HC and DIF first ...

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

Angel betu : Sarkar haath Ab thik hai ...Jada dard nhi hai ...kuch nhi tha sab normal ...Facture nhi hai Major sprain hai ..bas ...

Do Review on DREAM is Family also..

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank u so much for ur review_

_Here is the next chapter Hope you like it too_

**_Advance Sorry For Grammar and spelling _****_mistake_**

* * *

After one hour Nurse Inform about Abhijeet conscious. All rushed Towards room But their step Stop by a voice"Wahh Wahh Kya Baat"

Acp interrupted "Aap yaha kaise"

"Haan Bhai aana pada Kya Karu "

"Matlab"

"Kamal Hai Abhijeet Tumhara Bhi"

Abhijeet slowly turn his neck towards him, He continued "Nhi Phele Suspension leke 4 din Chutti manayi aur Abb Hospital bed pakad Liya"

"Sir Abhijeet ghayal hai is"

"Poocha main ne iske Dr. Se bataya Ki koi bahut gehri choot nhi hai'

"Main ne bhi Apko bttaya tha Chot gehri nhi hai Par dard hai "

"Dr. Karan main apne Officers se baat kar rhe hai"

"Beshak Aap Apne Officers se Baat Kar Rhe hai *stress* DCP SIR Par Baat mere patient ki kar rhe hai aur mere sabd Thod mod ke Bol rhe hai "

"Dr. Ho Dr. ki tarah raho"

"Wahi Kar Rha hoon Sirrr Patient need Mental rest So, its better disturbing Elements Bahar Rhe "

"You"

Nurse Interrupt "Dr. Karan Patient Dr. Vaishali Need Ur Help"

"Excuse me " Karan left After giving a furious Expression to DCP "Please don't stress My patient"

All are quietly enjoying Quarrel among Dcp and Karan As Answer make Dcp Annoying, Which is the best part Dcp looked at giggling officers "What" All signed in no "Kuch Nhi sir Kuch Nhi"

"Kaiso Ho Abhijeet"

"Thik Hoon sir" Replied in a week voice

"Mujhe bhi thik hi lag rhe ho"

Abhijeet silent said "Jii"

"Ek Baat Btao Abhijeet ...yeh doctor Tumhari Memory loss ki wajah se bol Rha Tha Na U NEED MENTAL REST " Abhijeet looked at him with clash face latter he down his eyes

"Ji woh" He is not getting how to make eye contact with his loving once because Endeavor concern And anger was Evidently visible.

"Abhijeet ko Blood loss hua hai usko weakness hai iss liye KARAN ne aisa bola hai Sir "

"Aree..chilla kyu rhe ho daya ..Main tho bass pooch rha tha "

"Ho gaya ho apka poochna ..tho aap ja sakte hai please "

"Acp"

"Sir please iss phele main bhoolu ki Aap mere senior hai Aap jaye "

"Acha " he turn to go "Abhijeet tum se Jawab ki Umeed karta hoon main" *Smirk* and left

Acp saw his Elder son (pov) "Duniya ke liye ladne ke liye iske pass Hazar tarike hai ...Iska dimagh chalta hai par jab Apne Liye ladna ho tho janab Ek sabd nhi bolte Apne Liye Ladna Kab sikhe ga yeh Maan tho kar rha hai" He stare at his Son again ...Who is busy in chatting with the team ...

Daya Attend a Call "hello"

..

"What par "

Abhijeet and all saw his anxious face

"Main Kuch Karta relax"

"Kya Hua Daya" *tensed* Abhijeet asked

Daya manages his expression "Annn..kuch Nhi Abhijeet ...Just Kuch nhi"

"Dayaaa Kya Hua hai bolo"

"Boss Woh Rati Hai na Meri Friend "

"Haan woh NRI jo abhi India silvassa Shift hui hai"

"Haan uske pati accident hogaya hai Kisi aur ko janti nhi hai Mujhe bula rhi hai "

"Tu nikal baitha kya hai"

"yrr tumko aise chhod ke kaise kuch aur dekhta hoon Main"

"pagal hai kya Dekh mere sath puri team hai uske pass koi nhi becharii bahut dari hui hogi waise bhi silvassa kitni dur hai 4 ghante ka rasta hai "

"Boss par"

"Daya Abhijeet sahi bol rha hai hum sab hai tum dekh lo Usko Anjaan jagha main pareshani ho rhi hogi"

Daya Looked at abhijeet who assure him with eyes "Thik hai main nikal tha hoon" After so many Instruction Daya Left for Silvassa. Team also left ..Only freddy And Acp sir Was their

"Freddy tum jao main rukta hoon Abhijeet ke sath"

"Nhi sir Aap aram ki jiye ghar jake main hoon sir ke sath "

"Freddy tum kyu Manisha Akele hogi"

"Usko Adaat hai sir, Aap ghar jaye main hoon"

Abhijeet silently listing to the Arugment between his father And pure Heart junior who is more as friend to him

"Sir freddy sahi bol rha hai "

"Tum chup raho" Acp sir ordered

"Sir Please main dhyaan rakunga sir ka Apko bharosha nhi hai " Freddy black mailed Emotionally

"Aisa nhi hai ...Acha thik hai koi baat ho btana"

"Jii"Freddy assures him

Acp sir left after many instructions Freddy relaxed on the couch present inside the room for relatives Took his phone dialed a no Notify, His wife that he is not home today also tells the reason.

"Freddy"

"Jii sir"

"Tum chale jao"

Freddy shock "Sir aap kya bol rhe "

"I am Ok freddy karan ne jabardasti roka hai warna abhi tak main ghar hota Babhi jii ko bekaar main pareshan mat karo Tum niklo kal jaldii hospital aa jana koi na jane na"

"Koi ya ACP SIR NA JANE" *teased*

"Haan thik hai samjh gaye na ab niklo" Irritated

"Nhi sir main kahi nhi aa rha hai Aap so jaye"

"Par baat"

"I am sorry sir mujhe kuch sunayi nhi deta hai Aap so jaye"

"Huhhh iski jaban bhi chalne lagti hai Off duty " Murmurred

"Aap se hi sikha hai sir" Freddy answers with inocent look

Next Morining

Acp sir Came to visit Early Got his son in sleep, turn his neck found his pure heart officer in the uncomfortable position, He awakes him.

"shh" put his finger on lips symbolize to be quiet.

"Tum niklo freddy aaj thoda late bureau aana ok '

"But sir"

"Freddy team hai na sab ho jayega daya se baat hui Afternoon tak aa rha hai " softly informs him, Freddy nodded and left

Meanwhile, Abhijeet gains his conscious, Acp looked at him stop him to sit."laite raho"

"Sir aap "

"mujhe baat karni hai " declared tone

"Jii" abhijeet sensed upcoming danger.

"kab tak chalega" A stiff question shot By Acp sir

"kya" Abhijeet gazed at his mentor's serious expression, become perplexed (pov) "abhi tak tho koi plan nhi bnaya ...*confrim his statement * haan nhi banaya protocol bhi break kiya koi phir inka temperature itna kyu bada hua hai"

Acp understands his expressions "Nhi abhi koi protocol ki band nhi bjayi apne ya koi plan banake team ki meri band nhi bagayi hai jada na soche " *teased* Than gave him a look *I am Ur Father*... Abhijeet watched him in astounded, swallowed his saliva "Aap"

"Tumhari is bewajha ki chupi ki baat kar rha hoon main"

"Matlab aap" Abhijeet attempt to resemble as innocent, whatever his father talking

"Matlab yeh Abhijeet jii ...Apne liye awaz utha kar kab ladna sikhne ka irada hai ya nhi ya phir yeh buland awaz sirf dusro ke liye utathi hai"

Abhijeet dropping his head, he got His Father was upset by yesterday Event DCP's taunting Plus his silent gesture, Answer silently "Yeh awaz dushro ke Liye Nhi apno ke Liye utha thi hai"Meaningful Replied to acp sir, Who studied in his eyes first time after that suspension Abhijeet met eyes with acp sir.

_"Apne liye nhi ladoge"_

_"uske liye aap hai na sir daya hai"_

_"Kabhi hum na rhe "_

_"use phele main nhi rahunga"_

Acp sir shook his head he can't look further in Dark brown eyes Significant secrecy was present among them.

"Har baar chupi kaam nhi aati Apko kabhi kabhi kamzor bhi sabit karti hai chupi yeh dikhati hai ki aap uss insaan se haare gaye"

"Zindagi main kuch logo ko jeetne ke liye haarna padta hai unse sir" He said with down eyes

"Tum kya soch karte ho abhijeet Jara bhi khud ke liye soch nhi hai insaan career sochta hai kuch aur sochta hai tum " Said with tired expression ...

Abhijeet shifts his face "Apno ka soch ke karta hoon sir ...Kismat ne Rishto se bahut jazada Fakeer gareeb Bnake bheja hai Dar lagta hai ...Kahi ruth gayi tho" tear slipped from his eyes ...

Acp sir watched his Sharp shine in a disappointing way he Really wants to embrace him restraint himself."Har kisi ko Kismat bhar milta hi hai Abhijeet aur baki uski mehnaat Ka Tho kahi gaya hi nhi Phir chae mehnaat se paayi success ho ya RISHTE"

Abhijeet annoyed with all this gyaan now "Aap kya chate hai sir"

"Kya soch ke tum Itne bade kadam utha lete ho Arjun ko bachane ke liye bhi tum log (vengeful saga)"

"Ek baar hoga aap kitni baar"

"Ek baar ki baat nhi har baar ka hai Sar par bandook rakh li thi tum ne apni yaad hai (akhri chuauti)"

"Ab New version HQ se ladne lage ho bolne lage ho jaan ke mistake karte ho just to withdrew my Punishment"

"Yess karta Hoon ...Himat kaise hui kuch bhi bolne ki unki ...Woh Apko kuch bhi bolde koi tension nhi Unka jara sa kaam khrab ho jaye 3rd 4th war dono scene bnate hai Itni bhi koi khass file nhi thi sirf iss DCP ka creat kiya scene hai .agar main..Bolta na uske naam Ka Suspension DIG sigh Karte par " He said Whole in Frustration and anger he was bored By all this gyaan

Acp sir beamed, gets his answer his officer owns its own Rule for everything So for relation, He Held his head Kissed on his forehead "Khush Raho" Abhijeet stoped As he was startled by the unexpected change in Acp sir's Behavior.

"Aap" His talk left unfinished, Nurse Inform regarding his discharge Acp sir Went to perform Formalities. After that From hospital to Duo home journey ended with a hush.

"Ghar jao aram karo daya aa rha hai Andhe ek ghante main"

Abhijeet Approved than entered inside house Start recalling a few moments before an event.

"Sir bhi kabhi- kabhi samjh Nhi aate" Shooked his head

* * *

Okk I want to finish it in one chappy par bahut long ho rha tha ...so i change it into two chappy ...next chappy will be last ...

Sarkar Please forgive ur ...Chote sarkar ...aage se no Bakwass I Swear ...

Any guess Kya hoga aage.

GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK

Silent Readers Please break ur Silence _/\\_

Do Review on DREAM is Family also..

R AND R

Rhia Dubey


	7. Grief Inside

**_I Have No words For Apologies, I know I m Very Late So sorry_**

**_A Huge Thankx for Waiting .. U ppl Really r wonderful, Thank you For Ur patience , And I m Sorry Once Again._**

**_SPECIAL THANKX TO SHIKHA DI _**

* * *

After Acp sir Left, From duo Home Informing Abhijeet That Daya Will Be their But Late.

"Acp Sahab Tho Order Dekhe Chale gaye " Imitating "Abhijeet Aram Karna Par Unko Kya Pata yeh BORE hona Hota hai " He said Sat on Sofa, When he Feel Pain in his wound.

"Chalo Bhai Aram hi karlo" He left for his Room as His Wound Are Paining, So he decided To Follow His Mentor Words.

After 1 Hour

His Phone Rings, Disturbs His Sound Sleep, He attends the call Just Answers ", Aata Hoon "

He Gets Ready In Hurry, He forget That He has to take his Afternoon Dose Of meds.

Otherside

"Acp sir se Baat ho gayi hai Par boss bhi Kamal Hai Kahi nikal Na gaya hoo yeh Traffic bhi" Daya Thinks While driving.

Unknown Place

A person standing "Kha rhe gaya yeh "

a voice came "Salam sahab"

"kha rhe gaya tha Bolo" When He noticed someone "Yeh Afat yaha kaise"

"Kissan Sun tu meri Gadi main baith jaa jake inko sambhal lu main"

"Sahab Kyu"

"Tujhe Bekaar ki musibat mol leni hai tho ruk "

"nhi nhi sahab Main jaata hai" He left, Abhijeet too try to escape but

"Are Abhijeet"

"Gayi bhais Pani main" he thinks

"Ji Dcp sir"

Dcp gave him A fake smile "Main ne tho Suna tha U NEED REST Par tum tho thik ho"

Abhijeet cursed His Luck "kaam tha kuch"

"Yaha Waise Is bar Daabe Pe "

"Abhi isko Kaam Btaunga Yeh Akal Lagayega Jho hai nhi iske Pass Phir Mere Khabri ko Roj Bulayega Pareshan Karege Chup rhe Abhijeet Bak ne De isko" (pov)

"jii "

"Acha chhodo Sab Sach btau Abhijeet Kismat ho tho tumhari jaisi"

Abhijeet Shooked his head As He Got Now DCP Will said Something Ulta (pov) "Iske Ghar wale mile Tho pooch loon Kya Sar pe Chot aayi thi Bachpan Main Jho asar aaj Tak hai"

Dcp Looked at Him Notice a smile "Kha Kho gaye"

He Came out from his thought "Kahi nhi App ko Meri Kismat Achi Lagi Thi kyu" With Fake smile

"Aur Kya dekho Har Baar tum Sabko Musibat Main Daalte Ho Kitna Sunna Padta hai Acp ko Tumhari wajah se Jab Bhi tumko Pagalpan ke dure aate hai aur daya Bichara Kabhi Sttele Ho payega ya nhi Kitni Ladkiya aayi gayi Pata Nhi kaise Itna acha Insaan hai Daya Phir Bhi ek bhi nhi ruki Kyu Koi Idea hai Kya" He said In Fake confusion, Abhijeet Was aware that He is criticizing him But This Man has Done MASTERS in ciriticing Someone.

He Deliberatly Said Those words which Hurts Him the Most, Dcp was aware That This Man Never Want to be the Reason for Anyones Trouble... Specially His Love Ones

"Khair Chhodo Kaam Ho gaya tumhara"

Abhijeet manage To "abhi nhi "

"Acha main chalta hoon Ghar jake Aram karna Waise bhi Acp Sahab Sambhal rhe hai 2 seniors ka kaam Akele Tum Aram karo thik " Patted Left

Abhijeet Looked at him like Lost Child, His brain warnings Him to Ignore This Man's Every word, But Mindless Heart Was Out From reach Of every knowledge,

"Sahab O Sahab" Kissan Called him he was Hidden Behind the car May be He Listen Everything.

Abhijeet Jerked From His trail of though "Ha..an" He composed say "Jho khabar deni hai do aur niklo "

Kissan Gave him Information Left From their, (pov) "Sahab Ko Kitna Sun Diya Uss admi ne Pata Nhi kaun tha Leking Jaban Main NEEM Kha ke aaya tha"

* * *

Other Side

Daya Stepped Down From his Car "Finally I Am Home... Aaa... Home Sweet Home " Smiled On his Thought went to door Found closed

(Pov) "Pata Tha Mujhe yeh admi Ghar main ruk Nhi sakta gaya Hoga Kahi information lene Injured Phir Bhi Aane Do" He opened the Lock With all Thought. He Call

"Hello freddy"

"Sir Aap Mumbai Pooch gaye" On call Freddy

"Haan Main Aa gaya Hoon Woh Abhijeet"

"Abhijeet sir Ghar main honge "

Daya Got His answer that His Buddy Is Busy with Kabri's "Acha Abhi main ghar nhi poocha hoon thank u Sir Ko Btaa dena main Pooch gaya"

"jii sir" Call cuts

"Tum Ghar ayo Abhijeet " Daya Thinks,

* * *

A person driving Car Stoped with a Halt Stepped down Silently Reached the door opened entered silently A Voice came

"Welcome home" Another person said with teasing smile

A faded Smile Came on Person's Lip As he Guess The Anger level "Daya"

"Kha the" straight question

"Woh khabri" Abhijeet said with down head

"Tum ko apne Se jada Jaruri Sabkuch lagta hai Na" Daya said

Abhijeet Looked at Him Daya continues "Par Humare liye Tum bahut Keemti ho Tho Jada Kuch nhi bolunga Chup - chap room main jao Aur Jho Afternoon ka Dose miss Kiya Hai Uski Khabar ACP sahab tak jayegi " He said in one breath Left for kitchen

Here Abhijeet Gave tired Look Than Move with "sorry yr" Left for his room

Daya Turn Back Feel weired By the Gesture Of his Buddy, Means He was Expecting Some Excuse Blackmailing But This Sorry. "isse kya Hua" Daya Thinks.

Abhijeet entered Inside room Sat on Bed With tired expression on his face took his meds. Daya Entered With A tray in his hand s

"Abhijeet yeh lo Kha lo kuch Khya Bhi nhi hoga Tum ne"

Abhijeet looked his face "Tu bhi thaka Hai Yeh Sab Kyu Jaa Aram Kar Main Thik hoon"

"Pata Hai Tum thik ho aur kitne Thik ho yeh bhi smajhe Chup kar ke Soup Piyo Phir main Aram kaunga"

Abhijeet took his soup "Ab jaa"

Daya Was sensing A silence in his buddies Gesture, He don't even asked about his Friend Condition which is totally opposite to his nature "Abhijeet Tum thik hoon"

"Haan Bilkul " He said looking at his Soup bowl.

His No Eye contact gesture Make sure that Something bothering his Buddy.

"Kya Baat Hai Achanak Kya hua Abhi kal Baat Karta hoon" Thinks As Its Already Night Both are tired

NEXT MORNING

Both buddy Ready For Buearu, Abhijeet silent gesture was Troubling daya. When He tried To asked reason Abhijeet smiled with "Jada Sochta hai kuch nhi hua hai yr "

Both reached Bueaur

Acp sir Was Busy in Phone "Jii sir"

"Aapko File's Mil jaengi "

"Dcccpppp Sir Main Kal Lunch se phele File's Apki Table Pe Pocha Dunga Ab Aap Phone Rakhe pleaseeee" He cut the call

In frustation Shooked his Head (murmures) "namoona kahi ka" When he Notice his Sons Standing In concern face

"Aree tum dono, Abhijeet aur Rest karna tha " Said with smile

Abhijeet looked at him He was Feeling Guilt DCP Words Jammed his Mind "Nhi sir ab thik hoon Apko itna burden ho gaya na"

"Aree nhi nhi" Acp sir said

Daya Too join "Abhijeet sahi bol rha hai sir burded sara App par Aa gaya na"

"Dekho Jooth Nhi bolunga Haan Thodi Pareshani Hui Par Jho DCP ki Bnayi hui thi baki Jada Nhi Ab Tum dono aa gaye ho Lag jao Kaam par daya Tum feild work sambhal lo abhijeet Table Work karo Sirf" He Order

Daya Smiled Nodded Join the team And Left, Abhijeet to moved But Stoped Turn Back To acp sir, Who is looking confuse

"Sir"

Acp sir Looked at him, Abhijeet resumes "I am Sorry" Whispers, Moved Fastly.

With the Apology, Acp sir Looked at Him with doubtful wide eyes, "Kuch tho iske dimagh main chal rha hai" Glanced at Elder sons

ON ABHIJEET DESK

He was Working On file His mind went to Dcp words _"Kitna Sunna padta hai" "Daya Ko Kabhi Pyaar NHI Mila" _He dropped pen Grip His head.

Acp sir Who's Eyes Stucked on his Sharp shine, He seems restless seeing His Son Disturb,

He dailled no. "Hello daya, Abhijeet Ko kya hua Ladyi ki tum dono ne" He said on call

On call daya, "Nhi sir main khud Pareshan Hoon kal se Abhijeet ko pata nhi kya hua"

"Poocha nhi"

"Bolta Kha Hai sahab"

"Hm sahi main dekhta hoon Tum chinta nhi karna thik hai" Said with concern tone comfort his younger

Acp cut the call, Again stared at his upset son with a tensed glance, As he was aware, Abhijeet will never say a word if he is in any stress.

AT NIGHT

* * *

I_ AM REALLY SORRY FOR MY LATENESS *KAAN PAKAD KE SORRY*_

_IF I M HERE TO COMPLETE THIS STORY CREDIT GOES TO "SHIKHA DI AKA ABHISHIKHA"_

_NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE LAST CHAPTER LONG HO RHA THA ISS LIYE 2 MAIN DIVIDE KAR DIYA_

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK _

R nd R

Rhia Dubey


	8. Happy Ending

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE

(NO EDITING DUE BUSY SCHEDULE SORRY)

FRIENDS I WAS NO SUPPOSE TO WRITE LAST LIKE THIS BUT, LIKH GAYA AB ITNA BUSY HOON KI DELETE KARKE LIKNE KA TIME NHI

**_SPECIAL THANKX TO SHIKHA DI _**

* * *

AT NIGHT

Every one Left For their Respective Homes, Acp Waiting for his Buddy Still his Eyes Struck on his Elder son only as Daya Already Informed. He will directly meet in the home After Meeting his kahbrii

Abhijeet Open the Quill Gate Than Shut it, Start Walking on foot Acp sir to decided To follow Him With a Fine Distance.

After A walk of 20 Min. Abhijeet Paused sat On Bench Outside A Park Looking constantly In a Direction. Acp Sir Follow His Vision scene Dwell his Eyes. It was scene Where three-generation are Sitting Enjoying their company (Ref: To chapter 5)

He too Silently Sat near becnch, "Kya dekh rhe"

With the Voice Abhijeet Jerked from his trail "Sir aap "

"Hmm Tumko Idhar aate dekha socha baat karu, Btao Kya dekh rhe the "

Abhijeet again Start Looking towards HAPPY FAMILY repilied "Dekh Ne se jada Dua Kar rha Hoon, Inki Khushiyo Ko nazar na Lage"

"Tum kab se yeh sab maane lage" Acp sir asked in amazed

"Waqt ke sath Kuch cheeze badal deni chaiye Main najariya Badal Diya hai Sir"

"Abhijeet kya Baat Btao"

"Koi baat Nhi hai"

"abhijeet"

"Main sirf Ke chalta Phirta Pareshani ka Jariya Hoon usse jada kuch nhi"

Acp sir shooked his Head, "Dcp se Milke aaye ho kya"

Abhijeet looked at Him in shocked than Lower his Eyes, Acp sir Observed His Reaction Asked "Kab mile "

"Nhii.. nhi tho mile"

"Btao Bhi Kya Kha Kab mile"

Abhijeet Looked at Him with moist eyes, His Eyes Told His father that He don't want to tell him,

Acp sir Patted his Shoulder "Zindagi main Aapko Sahara dene wale kaam Chine wale Jada Milege Abhijeet, Samjhane Wale Kaam Dukh dene Wale Bahut milete hai Abhijeet, Decision apka Hota Ap Kinki baat Sunte hai Aur Rakhte Hai DCP ek bura Waqt hai Abijeet Jho uske Retirement ke phele nhi jayega, aur Din mein ek- baar tho milega hi APne aapko kab tak disturb Karoge Hm "

"Usse jho bhi kha ho Nikal Do Hum Sab tumhare sath hai Tum humari Takat Ho samjhe"

Abhijeet Looked At ACP sir Asked him "Kya main Apko Gale Lag Sakta Hoon"

Acp sir looked at Him smiled a little replied "Log Gala Dabane ka Soch rhe hai Tum Gale Lagne ke liye Pooch rhe ho" He open His Arms Enbraced abhijeet.

"Thank You" Abhijeet whispered

"Farz nibhaya hai Main " Acp answered

OTHERSIDE

Daya Standing Most annoyed Expression "Ek tho Boss Ko Chot aayi hai Upar se Main ek bhi din uske pass Nhi rha Had hai iss khabri ki Intna Late "

"Areee Daya Sahab salam" A person said,

"Kissan tum Kya chal rha hai Aaj kal"

"Kuch nhi sab Abhijeet sahab Ne izzat ki Zindagi jeene ka Mauka Diya hai Bas jee rha hoon"

"Achii baat hai, Imandari Se baada Koi Nhi haai Kissan Samjhe "

"Haan Sahab Abhijeet Sahab Thik hai"

"Hm Thik hai "

"Sahab Woh Sahab Apke Sath roz rhete hai kya"

Daya Looked confused By "woh sahab"

"Kaun sahab"

"Jho bahot Neem Jaisa Bolte hai, Kitna Sunya Unne Abhijeet sahab Ko Woh tho Apun ne Thokna chhod Diya Hai Nhi tho Thok deta"

Daya Pull his Phone Show Him DCP picture "yeh tha Kya"

"Haan Sahab"

"Kya Bolo"

Kissan Narrated every thing, Daya Understands Why Is Buddy was Silent (pov) "DCP sahab Baaz Kyu nhi aate hai ap"

"Tum niklo Kissan Ghar jho Raat ho rhi hai Aur suno Thokna Chhod diya hai Tho Uske Baare main sochna Bhi chhod de samjha"

Kissan Nodded in yess left, Daya Too Left For duo Home, Waiting For few minutes Collect information Went back to Destination.

His Mind Was Occupied By Kissan words (pov) "Main andaz bhi nhi laga sakta Abhijeet kya Jhel rhe ho tum kal se Khair kamal Tum bhi Ho bol nhi skate the Pareshan Hoon tumhari Iss Chuppi se"

_**BETABEE KAA KHAMOSHEE KAA EK ANJANA SA NAGMAA HaAIiiiiiiiiii...**_

_**MEHSUSSS ISSEE KARKEEE DEKHOOO, HAR SANSSS YAHAA EK SADMAAA HAIiiiiiii...**_

Abhijeet Reached Home, Sat on sofa (pov) "Har buri Yaad Ko dil main nhi rakhna Chaiye, Par bhuli bhi tho nhi jaa sakti na Kuch cheeze Hakiqat hoti hai Jho Logo ke alfaz banke Samne Aati hai" A silent tear sliped from his Eyes, When he Hear A car stopping voice Guessed that His Buddy is coming... He opened the door

"Aa gaya Badi der ho gayi"

Daya Gave him looked put his watch on chest, shoes On shoe self Avoiding, Abhijeet was confused "Aby kya hua Bhai "

Daya Again looked at him, Left for Kitchen Abhijeet run behind him "Daya Kya Baat Hai Bol tho Daya"

"Kuch tho bol"

He hold His Hand, Determined tone Abhijeet Said "Kya Hai Yr Baat bol Yeh Khamoshi kyu"

Daya Jerked His Hand "Khamoshi Mujhe se Pooch rhe ho, Abhijeet tum btao Tum kyu haar baar yeh Khamoshii Apna Lete Ho "

Abhijeet said "Kya Bol rha hai yr Kuch andaza hai"

"Haan Bahut ache se hai andaza Baki Mera Dimagh bahut khrarab Hai Betar yehi Hai Ki hum dono apni -apni Khamoshi ke Sath khush rhe samjhe" He left for room

Abhijeet hear that Bang "Isse kya hua hai"

_**ISKO JITNAA SAMJHO KAMM HAIIIi, JIVAN SUKHH DUKH KAA SANGAMMM HAIIIIiii**_

Daya Entered inside His Room, runing to and fro. He was Waiting for abhijeet For Give him answer for his Unasked Question. He run out from his Room, Found him sitting him Sofa with closed eyes

"Dekho Abhijeet mere Andar itna Sabar nhi hai Mein jho poochta Hoon Btaa do"

Abhijeet Smiled Clamly "Mujhe pata hai Daya Ki tum bade Beshar Ho iss liye baitha hoon yaha Jho sawal tum ne kiye nhi hai Unke Jawab liye Ab Agar tum swal Kar lo Tho Mujhe Pata Chal jayega Kab Kaun sa Jawab Dena hai " He said

"yeh Sabdo ka Maya Jaal criminal's Ke liye Rakho tum mujhe Sidhe jawab do abhijeet"

Abhijeet nodded After sensing Anger level He was sure He must be Committed Any Blunder but What ?

Daya Looked at him "Tumko Sach main lagta hai mere sath jho kuch bhi hua woh tumhari galti hai thi Shreya, Purbi tumhari wajah se"

Abhijeet Stunt he was Not Assuming this query from his Pal "Kya Bol rha tum hosh"

"Main tho hosh main hoon Abhijeet Tum btao apna Jho kisi Bhi DCP jais Aire-gaire ki Baate Dil se laga lete ho Aur Silent mode main chale jaate hoo"

Abhijeet Shocked "Tujhe kaise"

"Tum nhi bologe Tho kya Mujeh Pata Nhi chalega" Daya said in burning stare "Jawab do abhijeet aaj yeh kissa Main khatam karuga Bahut ho gaya"

Abhijeet decided To go With his Buddies Flow As, Daya was Really Hyper which is not good for his health, Due to Recently Healed Wound

"Main bataata Hoo tu shant ho ja Please " he said In requesting Tone. He poured Glass of water gave to him "Yeh le "

"Abhijeet " He said

"Teri har baat Sunga Sach pile"

Daya Drunk In one Go, Sundenly feel Dizzy, He looked at Abhijeet "tum ne Dhokha Kiya Sawal se Bach ne Ke liye Pills d.. dedii H...an" loses His conscious. Abhijeet took Him to his room Laid Him properly.

"Tera Gussa Jayaj hai Tujh se share karne Ki bjaye Silent mode pe chala gaya na Aur aaj ki Harkat ke liye bhi sorry par tu Bahut jada Gussa Tha Itna bhi thik nhi Abhi" He ruffel His hairs

_**KABHEEE PATJAHD HAIIIIII, KABHIII SAWAN HAIii, YEHH AATA JATA MAUSAMMM HAIiiiiii**_

NEXT MORNING

Daya Open his eyes, Observes Surrounding Found Him Sleeping On chair, Then He remember his Last night deed Stepped down from bed in hurry Sound wakes up Abhijeet too

"Daya" He Hold him

"Dur raho tum mujh se Ek Plan chal Bas yehi kar lete ho"

Abhijeet Try speck "Baat "

"Baat Kal Kar rha tha Tho pills de di"

"Tu hyper ho rha tha, Abhi thik nhi hai tu " He jerked his hand from his shoulder forcefully which make Abhijeet fall back to chair A "shhhh" Came from his Mouth, Daya Relised His mistake In Nanosecond But Right know His Anger Was superior than Any other feeling "Yeh dekho" Indicating to his wound

"Haan jaise Sahab tho Hospital Chutti Manane gaye the hai na Mujhe tum se phele chot lagi thi aur tum chot lagne do din baad hi vishwa(world) Bhraman (tour) Par nikal gaye "

"aree Kha ki baat kha " Abhijeet was surprised,

"Chalo phir jho Sawal Kal Pocha tha Wahi se Suru karo"

Abhijeet took deep breath "Purbi, Shreya Teri zindagi main aaj Nhi hai Iski wajah Main hoon ya nhi iss baat par Mujhe jada Tumhari soch mayine Rakti hai daya " Daya gave him stunt look with a expression *how* Abhijeet continue "Life tumhari hai"

"DEcision bhi mera Tha" Daya roared

"Purbi ke matter, par shreya " Abhijeet Nodded in yess

"Siddhart Se shaadi Uska decision tha" Again daya said in same roaring

"Ek cheez yaad rakhna Abhijeet Meri Life Main Mujhe Tum se Jaruri Kuch nhi lagta hai, Ek Orphan Tha main Sahi se Kisi se informally Baat karni bhi nhi aati thi tumne Sikhya hai har cheez gun Pakadne Se Leke, Investigation ke Tarike, Phir tum ne Kaise Maan Liya Boss ki main Kisi aur "

"Ek cheez Yaad rakho Boss Agar meri Zindagi jane wali ladikya tumhari galti hai tho Phir Aise tho Tumhari Zindgi se sabkuch cheen liya Main Akhir meri Galti thi Yadasht tum..."

His Words Remain In complete A fiery Eyes with Roaring voice made him shiver "Ek tapaad main sari Logic Aur Dialogues Bhul Jayenge Sahab "

Daya Hug His Brother, "Boss"

_**KABHIIII HASNAAA HAI KHABEE RONA HAIIIIii**_

"Tujhe Itni Tension Lena hi nhi tha yr ACP sahab ne samjha diya tha" Abhijeet rubbed his back

"Main Kuch Jada Socta Hoon, Jisse Tum sbko tension ho jati hai Par yr Kya Karu main Kyu kii " Abhijeet said with low Voice

"Kyu ki tum Hum sabki bahut fiqar karte ho aur Pyaar Bhi Iss liye Kisi Ki choti si baat se bhi itna hurt ho jate ho aur silent mode pe chale jaate ho" Daya Complete his words.

Abhijeet wiped his face, smiled

"Boss, Sab thik hai Ab Fiile work" Daya said in naughty tone

Abhijeet glare at him "Bhool ja Iss baar file work tu hi karega Abhii chup se jaa ready hoke Bureaau chal "

"Bossssssssssssssssssssss" A buttery Voice

"No.. Noo... Naaa Daya Yeh Face Mat Bna Bhag yahse " showing finger to him

"Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Again He got Buttery call

"Abby abhi Jaa raat ki Baat raat ko dekhnege " He said

"Okk" Daya run from scene

Than Abhijeet received A call Both Buddies Turn Into Cops READY FOR DUTY

_**KABHIII HASNA HAI, KABHIII RONA HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiIIII **_  
_**JIVAN SUKHHHH DUKHHH KAAA SANGAAMMM HAIIIiiii**_  
_**JIVANNNNNNN SUKHHHHH DUKHHHHH KAA SANGHAAAMMM HAIIIiii**_

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

_GIVE UR PRECIOUS FEED BACK_

_THANKX FOR UR CONTINUES SUPPORT :-) _

R nd R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
